hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Vigjaro
'Vigjaro '''is the de - facto capital of the Order of the Wizzrobe in Vigjaro Glade, approximately 10 miles to the northwest of Gundrumether. The oldest surviving city in Hyrule Proper, it is home of the magnificent Vigjaro Cathedral, Vigjaro serves as Order of the Wizzrobe's Siege Map in [[Hyrule Conquest|''Hyrule Conquest]].'' Etymology The name ''Vigjaro is derived from the Akkalan words vrygas ''(''shaded, in the shadow of) and ciaro (pass, road, trail). History Vigjaro is the most ancient surviving settlement in the Kingdom of Hyrule, dating back to the ancient Akkalan migrations out of Arcadia. Like other Akkalan settlements it began as a sheltered community, a central Noble manor or castle home to one of the larger Houses, surrounded by rural villages governed by their bannermen, in this case its namesake, House Vryciaro. The fledgling settlement was constructed virtually right atop an ancient Wizzrobe city, either Byrna or Somaria, allowing the Wizzrobes to access the surface and interact with Akkalans. These Wizzrobes would eventually found the Order of the Wizzrobe, becoming known as traveling healers and mystics based out of the Grand Cathedral of the city. Between 3400 and 3300 BG, House Harkinian became famous for its wine production and supplanted House Vryciaro, taking the city as its seat and the other House as its bannermen. It would serve as the traditional capital and heartland of House Harkinian until the founding of the Kingdom of Hyrule. In 2982 BG, after her destruction of the Moblins and self imposed exile, Hylia fled to Vigjaro, taking shelter with the order of the Wizzrobe and granting them magical power in exchange for serving her. Vigjaro has traditionally served as the emergency capital in exile of the Kingdom of Hyrule should Gundrumether fall under enemy control. The two cities are connected via a series of hidden tunnels to allow citizens to escape should the capital fall under siege. This has occurred three known times in Hylian history, first during the usurpation of the throne by Bal Onkled, during which the wife of the murdered king Berrymark Harkinian I, Yanera Nohansen, fled with their children to Harkinian holdings in Vigjaro. This tactics would be used during both the Rise of Ganon in 1 BG and the Gerudo Wars in 99 AG, with the Kingdom ruling in exile from Vigjaro during the conflicts after the fall of Gundrumether. In 126 AG the city was besieged by a swarm of Gohma led by Agitha during the Return of Sulkaris, but successfully repelled the attack with the aid of survivors from Lanayru Province and the awakened armies of the Order of the Wizzrobe. During the crisis, Hylia established de facto military rule with her forces after a failed assassination attempt on King Daphnes Nohansen Kazakk, Vigjaro remains a cultural and economic center of the Kingdom of Hyrule, surrounded by famous vineyards and being famous for its Wicker and Leather. It is also known for its high class bars, which serve vintages as rare as Chateau Hateno. Category:Order of the Wizzrobe Category:Maps Category:Siege Maps Category:Geography Category:Settlements Category:Capitals